A Fishy Tale
by HannaHeyes
Summary: Some of the Devil's Hole Gang attempt to spend a relaxing day fishing. Just some fluff I found in the recesses of my document folder.


"Hey Wheat, what is that?"

"I don't know! Touch it."

"I ain't touching it!"

"Well, then poke it with something."

"What if it gits on me?"

"Alright then FINE! I'll do it! Git out of the way."….."Hey! Where'd it go?"

"Don't know. Wait...it's on the back of your pants leg."

"WHAT?! GIT IT OFF!"

"Will you two shut up! What's wrong with you?"

"Me and Kyle saw this weird little lizard and…"

"I think it was a salymander."

"Shut up, Kyle. It was bright orange with black spots. And it ATTACKED me!"

"Just be glad it didn't eat you, Wheat."

"Not funny, Heyes."

"Well, if you two are done playing safari over there in front of the bluff, will you keep it down? You'll scare all the fish off."

"There ain't no fish in this overgrown mudhole, Heyes."

"Yes, there is, Wheat when you ain't running around the edge hollering about orange critters trying to eat your legs off."

"Well, they all must be on a hunger strike. I ain't had a bite all day."

All of a sudden, a shot rang out.

"WHAT THE…Kid! What are you shootin' at!?"

"Snake."

"We ain't never gonna catch no fish at this rate. I'm going back over there. You two behave."

"Fine. C'mon Kyle."

* * *

"Caught anything, Heyes?"

"A couple of sticks, that tree behind me, and an old boot. How 'bout you, Kid?"

"I got four on this string over here."

"Wait…I GOT ONE!"

"Alright! Bring it over here and put it on the string with the others."

Heyes took the fish over to where Kid was sitting. Curry had a rock sitting on one end of the string to keep the fish from swimming away. Heyes grabbed the string, lifted up the rock and…

"Uh-oh. DANG."

"Uh-oh WHAT, Heyes?"

Heyes' hands were slippery from holding the fish he caught. Kid looked around to see his four fish on a string swimming off. This was followed by a look of death at Heyes.

"Sorry Kid."

"SORRY?! IT TOOK ME ALL MORNIN' TO CATCH THOSE!"

"Will you two hush over there!? You gonna scare all two of the fish in there"

"SHUT UP, WHEAT!" was yelled out in unison.

"Look, Kid, I'm sorry."

"Sheesh Heyes. Be careful next time. NO…no, next time, get your own string."

Brooding, Kid went back to his perch beside the water and threw his line back in.

* * *

"Wonder what worms taste like?"

"Chicken."

"How do you know Wheat?"

"'Cause Kyle, EVERYTHING tastes like chicken. Or if Heyes is cookin', burnt chicken."

"Well, I ain't fishing with worms."

"What are you fishin' with then?"

"Bacon."

"BACON?! Kyle, if Kid knew you's wastin' bacon, he'd flatten you."

"Well, what Kid don't know won't hurt him!"

At that moment, Kid was walking by to another spot in front of the bluff beside the water.

"What is it that Kid don't know?"

At which moment, Kyle threw his pole and all in the water to hide the evidence.

Kid stopped to stare for a moment, then shaking his head, continued on his way.

"Ah Kyle, what'd you do that fer?"

"Well Wheat, I didn't wanna git flattened."

"Well, what do you expect to fish with now? Ya ain't gettin' my pole."

He thought for a minute.

"I got's somethin' back at the bunkhouse. Be right back."

* * *

After he'd gone, Wheat went back to his fishing. He went to throw his line in the water, but when he leaned the pole back over his head, the hook caught in his hat. When he cast his line, his hat flew out in the middle of the water.

"AH DANG IT!"

"What now, Wheat?!"

Heyes then saw what was floating out among the lily pads. The air was filled with laughter.

"SHUT UP, HEYES!"

Wheat waded his way out into the water to retrieve his hat. On his way back out, he slipped in the mud and went completely under. Laughter once again filled the air. Wheat stomped back to the bank. "I really hate him sometimes..."

* * *

Heyes had walked around to sit beside Kid. "Hey Kid, I got a question for you."

"Alright. What is it?"

"Where do fish keep their money?"

"What? What kinda question is that?! Fish don't keep no money."

"It's a riddle, Kid. So…where do fish keep their money."

"I don't know, Heyes. In their gills."

"No…in the riverBANK!"

Kid gave his cousin 'the look'. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard, Heyes."

"Well, ain't you proddy today."

"No, I'm just tryin' to catch us some fish and SOMEBODY keeps botherin' me."

Heyes got up and moved down a few feet from Kid.

* * *

A few quiet minutes passed before Kyle returned. He didn't say anything to anyone as he walked up to the water's edge. He caught everyone's attention, however, as he struck a match and lit a stick of dynamite.

"KYLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Heyes yelled.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Kid hollered.

Kyle threw his lit stick of dynamite into the water. A few seconds later, water and fish close to the surface flew everywhere. More fish floated to the surface, shocked senseless by the explosion. Kyle calmly walked out into the water and started collecting his bounty.

"I got's dinner!" Kyle exclaimed, grinning proudly.

 _A/N - Please know I do_ _NOT_ _condone or advise_ _this type of fishing. Obviously, it's_ _VERY_ _destructive to wildlife and the environment_. _PLEASE, do NOT do this anywhere._

 _At least Kyle was happy_.


End file.
